Story of Two Trains
by Ochako107
Summary: AxM ONE SHOT 'Trains are just passing through...' Aoshi rides the late night train after work just to see Misao. As their friendship grows into love, what is the only thing shoving them apart?


**Story of Two Trains**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Train 1500 trudged through the train station. It's black polish glowed silver in the moonlight and seemed to disappear in the inky blackness as it passed under bridges. Then, it reappeared in the flesh, the black smoke puffing great clouds of shadows. As it came to a halt, the wheels seemed to create an eerie screech, but to Shinomori Aoshi, it was as natural as hearing the early morning birds. He glanced down at his watch, reading ten forty-five PM. His work day started early and ended late as usual. At this time, very few people were traveling the train rides, but for him it was natural. The deep darkness was natural. The cool quiet of night was natural.

He picked up his briefcase and coat as he walked up to the train doors. Today, no one else was to travel along side the business man and this was also natural. He sighed and glanced at the moon high above his head. He felt like a vampire of some sort. Aoshi never really saw day light… always the moon light. It didn't matter to him though… there was no light left. In the time he'd been hired for his job as an architect, he'd always taken this particular train at the same time every day except Saturdays and Sundays. Besides the fact this was the last ride for the day, he'd always liked train rides…

The metal door opened and a cheerful young lady smiled. She wore black slacks, a white-collared long sleeve blouse with a blue scarf tied around her neck, and a small golden pin reading, 'Misao'.

She scuffed her black heels on the metal floor and laughed, "well, here again for another ride home, Mr. Shinomori?"

Aoshi walked aboard and tipped his hat to Misao. "It is nice to also see you, Misao." Her grin just widened and it seemed as if her jade eyes grew slightly.

"Ticket please?" Aoshi handed her his ticket as she punched a hole in it. "You can go on ahead, Mr. Shinomori."

"Thank you." He walked past her and chose a seat. It wasn't as if it really mattered since there was absolutely no one in the cart. He placed his hat, briefcase, and coat on one seat and sat in the isle seat next to his paraphernalia. Okay, well he liked train rides with _Misao_.

He moved to the city four years ago and to be honest, he was nervous. It was his first time out in the real world at the ripe age of twenty and a new architect. On his first night to the train station, he was released early from work to fine the station. He'd gotten lost and it didn't help that he'd missed the earliest time. He ended up taking the very last train ride on the biggest train, in the scariest times of night. Aoshi could remember everything vividly those four years ago. Outside he was calm but inside he was terrified. What if he got lost again and ended up in the wrong town! His friends in college would never let him down…

That was until she came along. As he waited for those same doors to open, he rocked back and fourth on his heels a little nervous since there was no one else taking this train. He wouldn't have blamed them…but when Misao swung the door open, Aoshi felt a sense of relief. The inside of the train was bright and warm, and her smile seemed to take his fears away. Not that they showed or anything…

"Hello! Welcome to train1500, I am Misao, may I take your ticket?" The younger Aoshi shuffled around for his ticket in his pockets and handed it to the seventeen year old. She punched a hole and handed it to Aoshi. "Thank you… you don't look like you're from here you know?"

"I just moved."

"Well, don't worry, your ride will be a pleasant one, I mean, I would know, I ride it all the time! Enjoy your travels." After that, Aoshi didn't say a word. He took in her pleasant appearance and accepted it. From that day on, Aoshi always took the train rides just to see that bundle of Misao. She released some kind of negative in him and replaced it with optimism.

"Mr. Shinomori? Hellloo?" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the twenty year old Misao. He could still remember Misao in her prime, her seventeen year old self helping her grandfather run his train. It was amazing that she'd still work here when she could be doing so much more. Didn't she say she was studying to be a marine biologist or something?

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking…" Aoshi said. Misao nodded and sat across from Aoshi in another seat.

"Its fine, but gesh today was crazy!" She began untying her scarf and unbuttoning a few buttons on her shirt. He couldn't help but watch. "Some kids today spilled Skittles all over the seats and floor! Do you know how hard it is to bend down and catch a bunch of little round pieces of candy while the floor is freakin' moving! But anyway, how was work today? I mean, you look especially tired for some reason, want me to get you a cup of coffee?"

"Please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She left her scarf on the seat and walked to another cart to grab a cup of hot coffee. Aoshi ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He rather enjoyed Misao talking about her days on the train. As she talked, he'd look away and she'd grow angry thinking he was ignoring her sometimes, but he really was paying full attention to her. His job slowly made Aoshi a more reserved man than what he was four years ago. He talked less and listened more. More to Misao anyway. At the end of every day, he'd look forward to listening to her voice.

She returned with two cups of coffee and she chatted about her day and events that had occurred. It was relieving, just the two of them talking in an empty cart. No one else was there to bother Aoshi, no work, no cell phone, and no people except Misao.

He listened to her and watched her body movements. She flailed her hands around for emphases on something and watched her eyes darken and brightened with every story she'd tell. Suddenly her lips stopped moving and she stared at him intently.

"Misao?"

"Yes Mr. Shinomori?"

"Did anything else eventful happen today? You stopped."

"Well…" she tapped her chin and crossed her legs, "you came to the train. That's always a highlight of my day, you know."

"But I come every day."

"And that's why it's so special!" She giggled and brought her knees to her chin, "everyday, no matter how stressful it is, I know you will be here to listen to me. And… I like it, you know?"

"Aa…" He was stunned really. She _enjoyed_ his company? She continued to watch him. "What is it?"

"Nothing… I'm just looking. I can't look?" She laughed. Aoshi's lips curved the slightest and Misao blushed pink.

"You… you can smile!" Misao laughed out loud and covered her face. "It's… really nice…" she muttered. Aoshi heard it but didn't say anything. Her smile was so much nicer, so lovely and dazzling. Those lips that always looked too warm and supple…

He caught her mouth hanging open. "You… think my smile is lovely?" She asked. She stood up and stuttered, "Um, I think Tae just called me into the dining cart. I will be back… um… shortly…" she scampered away obviously embarrassed. Aoshi wanted to shoot himself. He said that out loud!

Aoshi could feel himself breathing a little more sharply. He decided to look at some paper work to ignore the fact that he couldn't even keep his thoughts to himself. He found a conspicuous yellow letter on top of all his paperwork. He didn't remember that being there. He opened it up and read its contents. His boss was going to have a work party and he wanted everyone to bring a 'special someone' as the letter directed.

He stared at it and then at the doors Misao disappeared through. He didn't _have _a special someone… did he?

* * *

A week passed by and Aoshi was still 'special someone' –less. He decided on taking his sister, Megumi, to the party. He didn't want to show up alone or else his co-workers were sure to get on his case. Bringing his younger sister Megumi was already embarrassing but still. How embarrassing… he'd been so dedicated to his work he had not given a thought to dating of _any_ sort. Last time he dated it was a nightmare. He'd met Kaoru in college and took her out for coffee. He had no idea she was his _best friend's _girlfriend already. Kenshin could have killed him with just that look. 

Never again… dating was evil.

Aoshi waited at the train station for his sister. He dressed in a suit holding a single carnation for his sister. She was a half hour late and the train had just pulled up which equals: another disaster.

Aoshi cursed under his breath and looked at his watch. Megumi was going to get it when she showed up…_ IF_ she showed up at all anyway… he couldn't believe she was so late though. Megumi was supposed to be the punctual one in the family!

Aoshi watched his train pass by as he continued to wait for Megumi. Now he would be an hour late to his boss's party and that was a clear sign of bad etiquette. _'Here I go again thinking about work again… man; I'm going to kill Megumi.'_ He thought.

Another half house passed and suddenly his phone rang, vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed it harshly and answered the phone knowing exactly who it was.

"This better be good."

"Yes! This IS important, but I'm so sorry, Aoshi! I was at the hospital and about to leave when they called me back in. There was an emergency! The woman was going through labor and the baby needed medical attention. None of the other doctors were available and I needed to do it, it's my job! I'm so sorry."

Aoshi released another sign and rubbed his temples. "I understand. It's fine, just be safe, sis."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Aoshi. Bye, have fun!"

"Bye." Aoshi snapped his phone shut and stared up at the setting sun. He might as well get this over with.

Aoshi waited for train 1500 to come around. Misao wouldn't be working right now since she had night shifts so he would have to tolerate the ride. He could feel stress building up on him. Bad impressions were never his thing.

The train finally pulled up as darkness fell. Only about twelve adults attended this train ride. Aoshi gave the Stuart his ticket and she punched it as he chose a seat farthest away from the rest of the people in the train.

He watched the window as a light rain started up. Rain, no sister, late for his party and no Misao… today couldn't get any worse. He glanced down at the single carnation he'd picked out and the pathetic flower drooped.

He threw it on the ground and closed his eyes. This was just not his day.

"This flower is much too pretty to be on the ground, you know."

Aoshi looked up at that voice and there Misao was, smiling at him. Her regular braided hair was out today, just tied up in a ponytail. Instead of her usual work outfit, she wore a long dark blue skirt, a short sleeved blouse and her trademark scarf. She held in her hand the carnation and stroked it as if it was a pet.

"Misao? But you have night shifts."

"I know, but I'm not working, I'm actually _riding_ this train. I just finished applying for a job at the lab. All that studying got me somewhere and I love sea animals anyway! Ironic isn't it? Haha." She sat down and flashed Aoshi her boarding pass. "See?" Misao laughed and Aoshi couldn't help but smirk slightly. Misao handed him the flower.

"That is good. A job in your major will be a great experience," he said.

"But you know… after tonight I won't be working on the train for my grandpa anymore."

Aoshi looked up this time. His icy eyes pierced at Misao's side profile. "You… will not work on the train anymore?"

"Nope. You see, the lab is going to send me to England to do my research there." She smiled softly. After a moment she turned slightly to him, "but I'll miss you... Mr. Shinomori." Aoshi watched her eyes fall. She was smiling but her eyes were truly sad. He was distressed… After a moment she laughed nervously, "so what's the flower for?"

"My sister. She was supposed to come with me to a company party but got tied up at work."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" Aoshi turned to Misao. "Actually…"

"Yes?" Misao asked hurridly. She was hoping he'd ask her to come along.

"You know, Misao, I don't think will ever see you again."

Misao jerked away from Aoshi, "ya, I guess…"

"I mean, chances of ever seeing you around again are slim to none."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"And my nightly train rides will have to be spent with another Stuart…"

Misao grew impatient and that last comment struck a sensitive chord, "Is this your idea of a joke 'cause it's not very funny! I mean, once you start talking, you just go on and on don't you? You've been hanging with me too long, Mr. Shinomori." She crossed her arms and Aoshi shook his head chuckling. He knew it would get her.

He took her hand and placed the single drooping carnation in her hand, "it may not be much, but would you like to come with me? If we don't see each other again would you at least have our last meeting a memorable one?"

Misao caught her breath and held one hand to her chest as her right hand was in both of Aoshi's rather larger ones. Never had Aoshi taken hold of her hand and she'd only dreamed of what his hands would feel like on her hands.

She'd admit she'd formed a crush on him after a while, but she thought it was just infatuation. She was only eighteen at the time when she formed her crush, nothing serious. Right? Right?

But the day she applied and received her new job at the lab… she knew she'd have to say good bye. But she just couldn't do it. Even if her crush would never turn into anything, she couldn't think of loosing one of her greatest friends. When he first moved to town, she could tell he was scared. But she remembered when she opened that door, his young face just relaxed instantly. It may have just been physical attraction at first but once he started talking sometimes, she grew attached to him. She would look forward to his arrival at the train station. She watched him grow… and he watched her grow.

She couldn't wait to tell him all about her day, she couldn't wait to smell that fresh aroma of his hair, and she couldn't wait to just splurge that hour and a half every day with him…him and only him. She wanted to tell him of her future absence for so long but it would be too heartbreaking. The one man she'd allowed herself become comfortable with, and just let go of him like that? After four years, after that other day when he said her smile was lovely…

She felt her infatuation creep back into place. She could feel her heart constrict and her face flame up. Misao _felt_ Aoshi that one day. She got a glimpse of what he thought of her. She wasn't just annoying to him as she thought. That honest comment meant so much to her. Coming from Aoshi, Misao knew they were friends at least.

But now, he'd asked her to come with her to a party. The place Aoshi claimed to hate and she could tell. He was stressed when he comes aboard, but after a few good jokes and memories, he'd get off relaxed. She could tell… she would miss 'Mr. Shinomori' very much. Yet, with Aoshi's hands cradling hers like it was a precious gem, she felt her heart restrict once again.

After the party… after all the train rides… after all the memories they'd made together…

…she couldn't just say good bye…

"Mr. Shinomori…" Misao stuttered. "I… I don't know what to say. Shouldn't you bring your girlfriend or something? You know someone extra special?"

"Misao, one: you know I don't have a girlfriend and two: you _are_ a special person. You are a very special person to me…" He responded with that baritone voice of his. "I don't think I would want to ask any other person to come with me."

"I'm not dressed for the occasion!"

"You look beautiful…"

"…"

'_I'm beautiful?' _

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Mr. Shinomori, you imposter!"

Aoshi chuckled, "Misao… please, I am not Mr. Shinomori. I am Aoshi."

"But… but I've always called you…" Aoshi took Misao's hand and brought it to his lips, barely touching her soft skin. Misao watched his inky black hair fall around his eyes. She couldn't say no… how could she do that? She put her forehead up to his, "okay… I will come with you…" She lifted her eyes to meet his, "…Aoshi."

* * *

"Aoshi! You made it! It's pouring outside, you know, man?" A brunette slapped Aoshi on the back and handed him a towel. Aoshi had given Misao his jacket to protect herself from the rain since she complained that she was wearing white that day. 

"Sano, this is Misao," Aoshi introduced. Sano sized Misao up as she grew uncomfortable with his glances at her body. "She is my _date _for the evening." Aoshi finished, pulling Misao to his side acknowledging Sano's inappropriate glances. He shot his own death glares at his friend.

Sano backed up and laughed whole heartedly, "oh! Okay, nice to meet you, Misao!"

She raised an eye brow, "likewise." Aoshi stared at her. He knew she would have said something a bit more vulgar than 'likewise'. This was a side of Misao he'd not come to know. "Tell me, do you have a date for the evening, Sano?"

The brunette's face flushed. "Um…"

Misao smiled innocently, "that's what I thought."

Sano whistled and put an arm around Misao, "Heh, I like you lil' missy! You got some spunk." Sano turned to Aoshi with a crestfallen look, "although I did hope you were going to bring that fox of a sister of yours."

Aoshi held up a hand, "you can deal with her later. Come on Misao." Misao squirmed out of Sano's iron grip and trotted after Aoshi.

Aoshi went round to say hello to his co-workers and introducing Misao. She was the ideal angel and very well-mannered. Finally, Aoshi came to his boss.

Aoshi whispered into her ear, "this is the guy I tell you about: Saitou."

"Oh… the 'ass' right?"

"Let's not call him that tonight." Aoshi looked at Misao as she giggled. She looped her arm with his as they walked up to Aoshi's employer. "Hello, Sir."

"Aoshi! You finally made it. I was thinking the wolves carried you away again."

"Again?"

"I believe you didn't show up last year."

"Oh." Aoshi began grinding his teeth but held his tongue. Misao looked up to him and back to Saitou. He was staring at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself? I think you are the first non related female Aoshi has brought and it shows. _You_ have no manners."

Misao felt her temper level jump off the chart. No one ever tells her she has no manners. She put on her fakest smile and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Makimachi Misao. Excuse me; I did not want to introduce myself to someone who wouldn't really give a tiny rat's ass what my name is." She ended with the slightest sharp quality in her voice.

Saitou raised an eye brow as Misao continued to smile optimistically at him. He turned to Aoshi and pointed a thumb to Misao. "Where did you pick this one up?"

Before Aoshi could answer, Misao cut in. She was through with miss 'perfect'. "Actually, it was _me_ who picked _him _up."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya, you know, I pick him up every night on my train and I don't appreciate how you treat him."

"What ever happened to not giving a tiny rat's ass about what I think?"

"What happened to showing a young lady courtesy, Hajime?" A woman asked appearing behind Saitou. He froze and turned around to see his wife smiling. "Hello, Aoshi dear, it's good to see you again."

Aoshi tried to hold in his laugh as Misao covered her mouth to burst out in giggles. Who would have known the man's wife could do that to him? "It's nice to see you Mrs. Saitou." Aoshi said shaking her hand. Saitou's wife then turned to Misao.

"Excuse his behavior, young lady. He has been off the cigarettes for quite some time and I think it's getting to his brain."

"I said I _needed_ those, woman." Saitou muttered.

"And I said they will ruin your health!" She yelled back. Saitou fell back from his wife as Aoshi and Misao watched with curiosity.

"Excuse us," Aoshi said moving away.

Mrs., Saitou smiled warmly, "have a good evening, dears. Hajime! That was quite rude of you!" She continued to scold her husband.

A while later, Misao met another couple there: Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru was four months pregnant and Kenshin was a beaming father.

Misao put her ear to Kaoru's stomach. "Wow, that's amazing! Are you scared to be a mom?"

Kaoru sipped her water, "well, a little. But as long as Kenshin is with me I think I'll be okay."

"Do you have a name yet?" Misao asked excitedly.

"Well… I want to name him Kenji."

Misao laughed,"How do you know it's a boy?"

Kaoru rubbed her growing belly, "mother's instincts." Both women laughed.

Aoshi and Kenshin watched the two girls laugh. "She is a bright young lady, Aoshi." The red head, Kenshin, said while taking a sip of champagne.

"Aa…" Aoshi answered while his eyes stayed on Misao as she put her ear to Kaoru's stomach again. Kenshin nudged Aoshi. "What?"

"I asked if she is your girlfriend." Kenshin laughed while rolling his eyes. "You have your eyes on her the whole time, the least you can do is pay half attention to what I'm saying."

Aoshi turned to the shorter man, "she is not my girl friend. She is a friend…"

"Friend…?"

"Yes."

Kenshin turned his attention to his wife, "…sure."

Aoshi raised an eye brow, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

The two men walked over to the ladies and Misao smiled up at Aoshi while holding her hands to her chest, "it must be so exciting to have a child!"

Aoshi nodded and turned to Kaoru, "yes, congratulations, Kaoru." She smiled and blushed.

"You still get to me, Aoshi. You're handsome as ever. Haha," she slapped Misao on the arm, "you're sure a lucky girl, Misao!"

Kenshin coughed and went to hug his wife from behind for condolence of just having his manhood bruised. Kaoru turned her head slightly to kiss her husband tenderly while Misao blushed scarlet.

She turned her attention to Aoshi who watched her intently. She noticed his glances through out the evening. His eyes were so soft and gentle when he watched her. She admitted she was a bit flattered that any one would look at her… but the way he looked at her made her body feel all warm inside. Like she would be safe within his arms no matter what happened.

She huffed and smiled to the floor, "I _am_ a lucky girl, Kaoru…"

* * *

The evening ended and Aoshi said his good byes. Misao hugged Kaoru and Kenshin and wished them luck with their child. 

"We will see you around, don't worry, Misao." Kaoru said.

Misao shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't think I will. You see, I have found a new job and well… after tonight I don't think I will see Aoshi… a lot…"

Meanwhile, Aoshi shook Kenshin's hand, "see you Monday."

Kenshin nodded, "ah, that will do. I hope to see Miss Misao again soon too."

Aoshi turned away, "I will not be… seeing Misao anymore after tonight, Kenshin."

Kenshin sighed, "If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't let her go so easily."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Aoshi looked around for Misao but she was not in the room anymore. He wandered into the garden and found her sitting by the water fountain in the middle. The crescent moon hung over head and clouds moved in the night sky to allow stars and moonlight shine through. The smell of tulips and assorted wild flowers wafted through the air. If he had a camera, he would want to hold this moment forever…

Misao stared down at her reflection in the fountain. The gold fish swam around the fountain in circles, almost like playing tag. Misao turned her interest to her purse and opened it up to find the carnation Aoshi had given to her. She twirled it around in her fingers. She gently brought it to her lips and kissed it. Aoshi envied that flower at the moment. It would be able to steal the kiss he'd beg for… but what was he thinking? He couldn't just kiss his friend…

… Were they only friends?

Misao stood up and walked over to the railing and watched the night sky. "Wow, it's so pretty! I can't believe the rain cleared up and the beautiful moon showed up so clear!" She breathed in and wrapped her arms around herself, "yeah… it's beautiful." She said a little less enthusiastically. _'I'll miss him…'_

Aoshi walked behind her and Misao spun around. "Aoshi!" She exclaimed. "Ah, um, so are we ready to catch the train now?"

Aoshi stood right next to her as the night engulfed everything else besides them as they bathed in its sinuous moonlight. After tonight, he'd retrogress into that twenty year old… all alone in the dark of night again. While she… she would be the light coming down the tracks. She would always be the bright smile welcoming him in. She would always be the warmth in the cold. She would always be that train… and like all trains, they departed.

Misao stared up at him and saw his features… those chiseled features would be etched into her memory forever. She'd never forget him. He was the change, he was the solid engine. He knew how to get things done, he was strong, and he was that open ear always listening to her. He was her first best friend… He was that train crossing her path. She'd wait for the train to pass, but watch its strong presence rumbling down the tracks. And perhaps their tracks would never meet again…

Misao began sniffling and her hands dropped down to her sides. Large tear drops traced her cheeks down to her chin and dropped to the floor. She didn't make any noise, just those painful tear drops of silence.

She didn't want to say good bye.

Suddenly a warm finger reached for her cheek. She gasped and stared up at Aoshi. In all her four years she'd know him, she had never seen him look… so saddened.

"Misao… don't cry…" Aoshi managed.

"I don't want to cry. I'm sorry, it's just…" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and loss of words. Suddenly, she launched herself at Aoshi's chest, burying her face into his jacket crying. He caught her with open arms and tentatively wrapped his arms around her small frame. He said nothing but let her cry into his chest. He wanted to say something… anything meaning full. He didn't want her to cry for sadness. She would move on in life, he was just another train passing by. He needed to tell her what he really felt.

"Misao, I care very much for you." He finally said in one shot. Misao's tears subsided and she looked up. "And I don't want to let you go."

Misao looked over to Aoshi's shoulder and hugged him tightly, "I will always love you Aoshi. I'll _always_ love you." _'More than you will ever know…'_

He felt stiff. She loved him… oh, how can anyone leave the person they care most about? Aoshi gripped Misao tighter to him as he buried his face into the top of her soft hair. She smelled of rain and orange blossoms, her hair as soft as Chinese silk.

"I love you, Misao."

Misao and Aoshi smiled. They moved closer to each other, their faces inches apart. Misao closed her eyes, feeling the sweet sensation of his lips upon hers. Aoshi tasted her engaging lips, those that he had been yearning to take hold of for so long. They shared their last kiss remembering the feeling, the senses… the entire moment forever.

**_... ... ...  
... ... ..._**

"_Hello! Welcome to train1500, I am Misao, may I take your ticket?" The younger Aoshi shuffled around for his ticket in his pockets and handed it to the seventeen year old. She punched a hole and handed it to Aoshi. "Thank you… you don't look like you're from here you know?"_

"_I just moved."_

"_Well, don't worry, your ride will be a pleasant one, I mean, I would know, I ride it all the time! Enjoy your travels."_

_**... ... ...  
... ... ...**_

**A story of two trains…**

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Yes, this one is pretty sad and all, but I thought it was good. I'm dedicating this to a friend who is moving away. It's so odd because I'm usually the one always moving but for once, I get to see someone I've come to know move. And it's sad. I hope that one day we get to cross paths again after this school year ends but anyway, this is just something I wrote instead of studying for exams… hehe. Well, till next time people, read and review! You know you wanna!


End file.
